


Hearts Will Be Glowing

by spirithorse



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithorse/pseuds/spirithorse
Summary: Sorey took a deep breath before looking at him. “But don’t let her scare you away.”Mikleo stared at Sorey before laughing, leaning hard against Sorey. He felt Sorey start, but he was quick to lean against him. Mikleo resisted the urge to turn his head to nuzzle into Sorey’s hair. He wasn’t sure that he could do that and walk, nor did he want to lose his train of thought. He settled for a quick kiss before lifting his head away.“I won’t. After all, Maotelus hasn’t scared me away.”





	Hearts Will Be Glowing

**Author's Note:**

> Pengie and I are trying to keep the balance of writers of artists correct on this one, so I’m sneaking in to keep that balance. Written for the prompt “Sweater Weather”. Takes place in the same AU as [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733764/chapters/36581457) Title taken from “It’s the Most Wonderful Time of the Year.”

Mikleo stared at the door, licking his lips before raising his hand again. His first knock had been tentative, but he blamed that on the nerves. He could feel them now, a constant fluttering in his stomach. Mikleo swallowed, shifting in place.

This was different from campus. This was Sorey’s house, this was something more than just the three of them.

He stepped forward to knock, stopping when the door was suddenly yanked open.

Mikleo found himself staring down at the teenage girl that had answered the door, one that was glaring up at him.

She glared at him before flipping her hair over her shoulder. “Who are you?”

Mikleo blinked at her before offering a smile. “Mikleo?”

Her eyes narrowed, something like disgust crossing her face. “Oh.”

She took a step back, twisting to look back into the house. “SOREY, YOUR BOY TOY IS HERE!”

Mikleo started at her shout, staring at her before looking back into the house. He thought he heard a shout from deeper in, but he couldn’t make out the words. From the quick glance, the girl didn’t seem too happy with it either.

She huffed and backed away from the door, cupping her hands around her mouth. “SOREY! YOUR BOOTY CALL!”

“SYMONNE!” It was the voice from further back, Mikleo hearing the sound of running feet.

Symonne shot him a quick look over her shoulder at him before shrugging. “It’s true though.”

She shuffled off into the house, heading back to where the voice had come from. Mikleo watched her go, absently wondering how she could have been so comfortable standing in front of the door in a crop top and shorts. He shook his head, taking a cautious step towards the door. He didn’t step inside because he heard the tell-tale jingle and clicking of Maotelus’ nails.

He saw the fluffy plume of Maotelus’ tail before the dog came into view. Mikleo watching as Maotelus danced in place before whining and looking back over his shoulder.

Sorey was a moment behind, skidding a bit on the wooden floor before looking up at the door with a brilliant smile. Mikleo found himself smiling back.

The stillness only lasted for a moment before Sorey was rushing over, reaching behind the door to grab at something there. He came back with his jacket in one hand and Maotelus’ leash in the other.

The dog tip-tapped his way up to Sorey’s side, Mikleo managing to just sway back a fraction. He watched Maotelus carefully, taking the moment when the dog’s attention wasn’t on him. He couldn’t stop the tiny voice in the back of his head from telling him to back away, to run. Thankfully, that was getting quieter, at least around Maotelus. Mikleo was sure that it was mostly because Maotelus didn’t bark much. He yipped, whined and made all sorts of grumbling noises, but barking was rare.

Maotelus stopped his dancing long enough for Sorey to clip the leash onto his collar. Mikleo looked at it before he held his hand out.

Sorey looked surprised, but handed the leash over. Mikleo held onto it tightly, not quite sure what to do with it. He had asked for it impulsively, just to give Sorey the room to put on his coat. But that left him with a dog looking adoring at him and wagging his tail. Mikleo felt the momentary pull between reaching down to pet Maotelus and running. Standing his ground seemed like the better option. Maotelus seemed happy enough where he was.

He was relieved when Sorey took the leash back, Sorey wiggling it a bit to get Maotelus’ attention. The dog quickly sidled over to him, giving Sorey a wide mouthed grin before the two of them stepped outside. Sorey shut the door behind him, taking a deep breath as he leaned back against the door.

Mikleo watched him for a moment before reaching out to touch his shoulder. “Sorey?”

Sorey opened one eye, shaking his head. “Sorry, it’s been busy. Mom has been cooking all day. And Symonne…” He pushed away from the door and took a deep breath before letting it out. “Anyway, come on.”

Mikleo turned with him, following him off the front porch and onto the sidewalk. He expected Sorey to ask which way to go but, apparently, Maotelus had his own opinion. The dog immediately turned left and started walking, Sorey shooting him an apologetic glance.  “Sorry, this is the way we usually go for walks.”

“Don’t worry.” Mikleo sped up to catch up to them, placing himself on the side that Maotelus wasn’t. He tipped his head to the side to look at the dog, but Maotelus was focused. Whether it was his walk or Sorey, Mikleo couldn’t tell. He supposed it didn’t matter, Maotelus never strayed too far from Sorey. Maybe that was why it was easier to be around him instead of Fluffy down at the shelter.

He glanced down at Sorey’s hand before cautiously taking it in his own. When he looked back up at Sorey, he was smiling. Mikleo smiled back, letting their hands swing between them for a moment before he looked away. “It’s better than studying or writing papers.”

Sorey shivered, leaning their shoulders together. “Even that gets old.”

“Just a bit.” Mikleo made a face. “What Professor Collbrande expects us to turn out with that topic, I have no idea.”

“Professor Collbrande has…”

“A very jaded outlook on history.”

Sorey made a noncommittal sound that ended in a sigh, Mikleo taking that as agreement. He watched Sorey out of the corner of his eye before shrugging. “I’m sure we could work together to figure out just what to do. Or proofread?”

“You say that like I have the essay done already.”

“Don’t you?”

Sorey blushed and ducked his head. “Well, yeah. We have two more and two exams after this. It pays to stay ahead. What about you?”

“Please, like I’m not ahead.” Mikleo chuckled and stepped closer to Sorey. The air was chill, making him wish he had brought his heavier jacket, but he was sure the walk would warm him up. Sorey’s hand was warming his own nicely. And, from what he could see from Maotelus, they might be walking for a while. Besides, there were plenty of places that they could duck into to get warm, and avoid doing their work a little longer.

He adjusted his hold on Sorey’s hand, looking ahead. The trees were bare, the last of the leaves having gone in the last rainstorm. Following that had been the chill, the one that had had Mikleo piling blankets onto his bed until they had become unwieldy.

Maotelus sneezed, Mikleo jumping at the sound. He looked over at the dog before looking back at Sorey, surprised to find him looking sheepish.

Sorey met his gaze for a moment before clearing his throat and looking away with a blush. Sorey opened and closed his mouth, Mikleo watching as a blush crawled up Sorey’s neck. He tipped his head to the side, about to ask what was wrong when Sorey squeezed his hand and spoke so softly that Mikleo had to lean in to hear him.

“Sorry about my sister.”

Mikleo sighed, shaking his head. “Don’t worry about it.”

“No. She really shouldn’t take it out on you like that. She’s…not good with change.” Sorey took a deep breath before looking at him. “But don’t let her scare you away.”

Mikleo stared at Sorey before laughing, leaning hard against Sorey. He felt Sorey start, but he was quick to lean against him. Mikleo resisted the urge to turn his head to nuzzle into Sorey’s hair. He wasn’t sure that he could do that and walk, nor did he want to lose his train of thought. He settled for a quick kiss before lifting his head away.

“I won’t. After all, Maotelus hasn’t scared me away.”

He shifted to look over at the dog, earning himself a wide smile before Maotelus went back to his serious concentration, one ear cocked back in Sorey’s direction.

Mikleo looked back at Sorey, squeezing his hand. He got a squeeze back before Sorey relaxed, his shoulders dropping slightly. “Mao couldn’t scare a squirrel. And I’ve seen him try.”

“It’s probably the vest.” Mikleo motioned with his free hand towards Maotelus’ service dog vest. “It’s hard to take him seriously.”

Sorey made a thoughtful noise. “Well…it’s better than his sweater.”

Mikleo stared at him, waiting for the teasing smile that Sorey would get. Instead, he looked completely serious. Mikleo shook his head. “He doesn’t…”

“He does. What else would he wear to a holiday party?” Sorey smiled at him, the expression quickly changing to something thoughtful. Sorey focused on something down the sidewalk, staring at it as he talked. “My family has a holiday party every year. It’s just an excuse to get together and eat too much. But…um…I was wondering…”

Sorey trailed off with a long sigh, Mikleo tipping his head to look at him. Sorey was blushing bright red and playing with the leash, so much so that Maotelus was looking at him with worry. The dog knocked against Sorey’s leg, like he was trying to get Sorey’s attention. His concerned whine was enough to get Mikleo to help, Mikleo squeezing Sorey’s hand.

That was enough to get him to start, Sorey blinking and looking at him. Sorey’s blush got deeper, if it was really possible. Mikleo felt his stomach twist pleasantly, tempted to lean in and kiss Sorey’s cheek, just to see if it would get redder.

Sorey cleared his throat, the words rushing out so quickly that Mikleo could do nothing but stare. “I was wondering if you would like to come too. As my guest.”

Sorey’s blush did get redder, Mikleo sure that his mouth was hanging open. He could feel his own blush rising, Mikleo fighting the urge to hold up his hand to hide it. It was probably too late with the way that Sorey was staring fixedly at him.

Mikleo swallowed, trying to keep his voice steady. “I would love to.” His heart thundered in his chest as Sorey smiled at him, Mikleo stumbling over his words as he tried to speak. “W-would I have to wear a sweater too?”

It was meant to be a joke, but it came out as more of a question. He was relieved that Sorey didn’t seem to care. Sorey just pressed closer, his smile still bright. “No. Well, it’s tradition, but you don’t have to. If you want to borrow one of mine you can if you don’t have anything.”

Mikleo was tempted. To be wrapped up in one of Sorey’s sweaters sounded like heaven. The one he was wearing had looked soft before Sorey had zipped up his coat. Sorey looked huggable at all times, but so much more so in a sweater.

It took a concerted effort to turn his attention back to the conversation. Mikleo offered his own smile. “I have a few of my own. Hanukkah themed though.”

Sorey shrugged. “A sweater is a sweater. You can borrow my reindeer antlers too. You and Mao could match.”

Mikleo shot the dog a look, getting one of Maotelus’ wide smiles. It was hard to tell what Maotelus thought about the whole thing, the dog seemed to be perpetually in a good mood. For all he knew, Maotelus didn’t mind the sweater and the reindeer antlers either.

Mikleo shrugged, looking back at Sorey. “So, what do I need to bring?”

“Oh! Nothing. We always cook too much, and everyone else brings something.”

“No, I’m going to pull my weight with this. Besides, the best way to win people over is with food, right?”

Sorey laughed. “Right. But you know that they’ll like you anyway.”

“There’s no reason not to try and bribe them into it.” Mikleo leaned in to kiss his cheek. “I can’t just be your “boy toy” forever, right?”

“R-right.” Sorey squeezed his hand tighter, Mikleo holding on just as tightly as they continued to stroll down the sidewalk.


End file.
